Warriors High: The Next Generation
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: This is the next generation of cats... but as humans! I suck at summeries so, so much. *sigh* ANYWAY, A new chapter is up! Finally! Thanks to everyone who supports me! Thanks again! Bye. :D
1. First Day

**Snowcrystal's POV:**

"Bye, honey! Have fun at school!", my Mother, Hollyleaf, called out.

"And don't forget to call!", my Father, Fallen Leaves, said as he waved.

"I turned around and waved to my Parents then, turned back around and sighed. I saw other kids with their parents and friends running up to each other.

"Hey! Snakeeye!", I saw a tall, tan girl with gray hair that reached waist.

A short, pale skinned girl with a black Mohawk, Snakeeye I presume, turned around and ran to the girl, "I missed you, Smokewhisper!"

"I missed you, too! It has been forever! Hey is that your Father's?", Smokewhisper asked looking at the girl's collar with dog teeth. She is... yeah. I am going to avoid her. I looked around. Where are my cousins? They should be here by now

"Hey, Snow!", one of my cousins, Wolffang, called out. He and one of his brothers, Thornbreeze, had their Mother's looks. Lightningstrike had thier Father's looks. They where very popular in Middle School and almost ever girl was in love with them. But to me... they where like my brothers.

"Hey, Wolf! Where were you guys?", I asked.

"Oh, we-", Lightningstrike started as the bell rang. The bell that basically meant... em'Get inside and get to your dorms! You have one week to get ready!'.

"Well. Got to go!", Thornbrezze called as he shoved his brother's luggage into their hands and pushed them inside our new school. I took a deep breath, grabbed my luggage, and went inside 'Warriors High'.

* * *

 **Wolffang's POV:**

My brother, Thornbreeze, pushed Lightningstrike and me into the Test room. We took a Test earlier to see where we will be. It is based of who are parents are and what we are like. But, we still get to have a opinion. At the end of the Test, you put what section you want.

"I got Thunder.", Lightningstrike announced.

"Me too.", Thornbreeze replied.

"I got it too. Not surprising.", I shrugged as I went over to the Front desk, "Can I have Wolffang's, Thornbreeze's, and Lightningstrike's packet?"

"The guy at the Front Desk, I don't know his name but I am sure that I will find out soon, gave them to use.

"I opened my packet and announced, "I got Thunder; Room 26."

"I got Thunder; Room 27.", Thornbreeze answered as he looked over Lightningstrike's shoulder, "And so does Lightningstrike."

"Hey!", Lighningstrike exclaimed as he pushed Thorn away.

"Let's go to our rooms.", I said as a shrugged like it was no big deal, "We are next to each other." My brothers agreed. We went up the stairs. When we got to Thunder's section, we noticed that all the doors had the names of the kid's sleeping in them. Doveflight and Artisticdreamer... Joyspot and Spottedfur... where names we saw in till we finally, FINALLY, found our rooms. I looked at who my roommate was. I turned pale.

"Whoa! Wolffang! You are looking pale... well, more pale then usual!", Lightningstrike gasped as he saw me.

"Who did you get?", Thornbreeze asked.

"Hawk Jr.", I replied finally snapping out of it. 'Hawk Jr.' was the name people called Leafstorm. His Father is Hawkfrost and that is how they got the 'Hawk' part of his nickname. Almost everyone says he is scary and, if you got him mad enough- no. I don't wanna think about it. The only ones brave enough to talk to him in Middle School where mostly the Bullies and the kids that where in the Dark Blood Sector.

"The only ones that ever talk to him, that I know of, are Hawkstripe, Shadeheart, and Snakeeye!", Thornbreeze said bewilded but then patted him on the shoulder, acting like it was his end, "Nice knowing you, Wolf."

"I am not going to die!", I exclaim as I push his hand of me. They said goodbye and went in their rooms.

* * *

 **Swiftheart's POV:**

The bell rang awhile ago. Almost everyone was in the Test room. No good for pranks. And I had a good one that my Father, Foxleap, gave me one year for my Birthday. I sighed but, then noticed Hawk Jr. sitting on a bench eating a apple. I look around in my bag and pull out fake present. I grin as I sneak up to him.

"Don't. Even. Think about it.", he growled taking another bite of his apple. I freeze and put the fake present back in my bag. I slowly turn around as Hawk Jr. takes another bite of his apple. I was about to run when he threw his apple back wards and hit me in the head!

"Ouch.", I moan as I walk towards the Test room. I see that he looks in his packet and sighs heavily. He walks up the stars. I sighed again noticing that he was going to the Thunder Sector instead of Dark Blood. I bet my light colored skin, or my dark green eyes, or even my ginger hair gave it away! Why is Hawk Jr. so intimidating? He does look kind of like his Father. I sigh and go into the Test room to get my packet.

* * *

 **Snowheart's POV:**

I walked out of the Test room and headed to the stairs to go to the Thunder Sector. I went up the stairs and I heard screams. I hid near the stairs.

"Your weak, Echolight! You don't have any friends and never will!", a girl that sounds cold-hearted growls. I hear a thump and a shake of a body and a door. I hear crying.

"You are Cold-hearted, Nightstar! You don't even deserve that name! You hated me ever since-!", the girl, Echolight I think, yells then gets cut off. I heard a sound like she is getting slapped.

"Never say that again! Or i'll-!", Nyx growls louder then before. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!", I yell as I get out of my hiding place. I noticed that the girl being bullied had light skin, blue eyes, and waist length silver hair. I yell even louder, "Stop! You have no right."

"You little b-", Nyx starts. A pale skinned girl that white hair sparkles in the sunlight with aqua blue eyes walks in caring her packet. She looked up and saw a girl in tears, me with my body in front of the crying girl, and a tough, dark skinned and black haired girl over then.

"What in Starclan's name happened here!?", the girl asked with fear in her bright blue eyes.

Nyx looked at the girl briefly and then glared at Echolight and me and growled, "We will deal with this later." She stalked off to the stairs and pushed through the snow like skinned girl. She stomped up the stairs to Shadow's Section.

"Are you girls okay?", she asked as she ran over and helped them up, "Come to my room." The girl and I helped Echolight as she limped into the girl's room.

* * *

 **Echolight's POV:**

The two girls that had helped me helped me limp to one of the girls' room.

"My name is Snowcrystal. But my friends call me Snow.", the one girl said friendly enough, "What's yours?"

The girl with dark hair and snowy white at the tips answered first looking at Snowcrystal with her pale blue eyes, "Snowheart. Or Snowy. Whatever works.

"My name is Echolight.", I mumble.

"Well, welcome Snowheart and Echolight.", Snowcrystal welcomed us as a cinnamon colored haired girl with deep brown eyes walked in.

"Oh, dear.", the girl gasped softly blinking her brown eyes, "Am I in the right room?"

"That depends. Who is your roommate?", Snow asks the girl with wavy hair.

"Snowcrystal.", she answered.

"That is me!", Snowcrystal exclaims.

"Thank Starclan.", she sighs gratefully as she walks in with a worn out suitcase, could be her parents, and sets the suitcase on the other bed, "My name is Cinnamontail."

"Hello, Cinnamontail.", Echolight greets the newcomer.

"Yea, hi.", I greet her poorly then turn to Echolight, "Who is your roommate?"

"Ummm... I don't know. I am in Thunder; Room 15.", she answers unsure as she pulls out her packet.

"I pull out my packet, "Hey! We are Roommates!" Echolight's face lights up. I look at my watch, "Oh My Starclan! We have only a hour left to get ready before Dinner! Let's go!"

"Whoa!", Echolight exclaims as I pull her to our room.

"See you later!", Snowcrystal yells as we leave.

* * *

 **Doveflight's POV:**

"I am standing at the door with my Bag. My Mother gave it to me before my Father left. It was my Swim bag. Then my Track bag. And now I am using it for High School.

"You ready to see our room for the rest of our life in till we drown in Homework?", my friend with brown hair with faded red and hazel highlights joked.

"Yeah.", I reply as I walk in. We unpack our things. I found a picture. My eyes start to tear up. It was a picture of my parents, Feathertail and Crowfeather, and me after I won my first Swim Meet.

"You miss him, don't you.", Artisticdreamer asked as she adjusted her red and green glasses over her brown eyes.

"You miss your Mother?"

"Of course.", she replied as she sets down the picture of her parents, clearly frustrated, "My Mother died and my Father started dating her SISTER! I do't know what to call her! Aunt Poppy or the Wicked Witch of the West!" I giggle at that last part.

 _'Dinner is in ten minutes! Repeat: Dinner is in ten minutes!'_ , boomed a voice over the intercom.

"We better hurry!", Dream announced as she threw her jacket on her bed.

"Beat you their!", I yelled already half way down the hallway.

* * *

 **You like? Sorry that it took so long WiFi crashed so I had to keep doing the last POV over and over again! If you want to give me OCs... go to 'Warriors High: The Next Generation OCs Needed' Oh! Any some people want to say something...**

 **Wolffang: Review so I don't get under Hawk Jr.'s clutches!**

 **Swiftheart: Follow so I can finally prank someone!**

 **Echolight: Favorite so I don't get... well. Nightstar. *Shudders***

 **Me: Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Love and Hate

**Hi! I am here with another chapter! I want to tell you that my Mother is trying to limit electronic time so I will not be on much. I am giving her a month. P.S. EVERY CAT/HUMAN WILL HAVE THERE OWN OC AT LEAST ONCE! Okay? Make you happy? AND I need to know who the Teachers should be! Now. I will answer your REVIEWS here!**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch** **: Okay...**

 **xXArtisticDreamerXx** **: Yes. You asked me to use him...**

 **Heavenly Survivor** **: Thank you!**

 **Anya5544 (Guest): Oh... don't worry! I have something planned... *Rubs hand together***

 **Here and Now (Guest): Then make a account. :D and that is a good idea...**

 **Koala (Guest): Thanks.**

 **Wolffang of Thunderclan** **: Thanks. Brother of mine.**

 **And since this is High school... I guess I am going to have to do a Disclaimer... *Sighs***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Most of the OCs, Maroon 5's songs, or anything of the sort.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Wolffang's POV:**

I take a deep breather and open the door quietly. What monster was going to be in here? Then I heard it. Music?

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals...", Hawk Jr. sung quietly. Wait, what? Hawk Jr. Singing. Being GOOD at SINGING. OMSC.

"Haw- I mean... Leafstorm. Hi.", I call out pretending that I just got their.

"Oh. Hi.", Leafstorm greeted then muttered, "Great. A Blaze Brother."

"Yeah...", I trail off. I drop my luggage on my bed and open it. I start putting my jeans and sport shorts in my dresser and hang up my shirts and various jerseys. Hawk-Leafstorm had already put his stuff away. Lots of green, black, and blue shirts. Great.

"Who is the girl you where talking to earlier?", he asked suddenly.

"How did you know I talked to a girl?", I ask consciously.

"I looked out the window!", Leafstorm pushed it of like it was normal, "Now spill!"

I was taken back a little before responding, "She is one of my cousins. Snowcrystal. Daughter of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves." I narrowed my eyes.

"Hollyleaf...", Leafstorm muttered.

"Yeah. You Father almost _killed_ her Mother.", I pressed as I turn away. Poor, Snowcrystal. But why did _Hawk Jr._ want to know?

* * *

 **Joyspot's POV:**

"Bye, Mother!", I exclaim as me and my shy-ish sister, Spottedfur, and I hug our Mother, Spottedleaf.

"Be sure not to let anyone make fun of you because I am a Med.", Spottedleaf consoled us. Spottedfur nodded for the both of us. Mother left and I dragged Spottedfur to a bench to look at the kids to see if we saw anyone we knew. I saw Goldenheart, Bramblestar's and Squrrilflight's rebellious daughter.

"Goldenheart!", Spottedfur called out as she waved. Fox Dung! She got it first.

"Spottedfur! Joyspot!", Goldenheart exclaimed as she ran over to us. I caught my sister looking at one of the Blaze Brothers, Wolffang. I smiled slyly.

"I missed you!", I exclaim as we hug. I snapped Spottedfur out of it.

"Missed you too!", she said as she looked at her watch as she started to run to the door, "Oh! G-T-G! I want to get to the Test Room early!" We wave her off and I look around for my boyfriend. My tan, brown haired boyfriend with gorgeous brown eyes.

I see him and call out, "Battlefang!"

* * *

 **Battlefang's POV:**

"Battlefang!", someone calls. I look around and find the owner of the voice. It is my girlfriend.

I wave and walk over, "Hello, Joyspot."

"Hi! Where is you sister?", she says. Spottedfur is starting to look uncomfortable.

"Uhhh! Hawkstrike. As annoying as a sister can be. And the DRAMA! Really. Ever since she met Lizardsplash and Polarfrost... Never mind.", I answer.

"Let's go in.", Spottedfur chimes in. Joyspot and I exchange glances as I shrug. We follow her inside to get our packets.

* * *

 **Mistyheart's POV:**

I walk into my new High school. I _should_ be thinking about school related stuff or who is going to be my Bunkmate... but all I could think about is if Warriors High had a Half Moon Gathering for the kids that had taken the Med course at some point or had been taught by their parents. It was one of my only social outlets. Well... other then Full Moon Gathering. But that had everyone, including bullies like Shadeheart. Oh Starclan! She was as heartless as her mother. I wonder if their is a meeting for the kids of-

"Oh!", a kid with black hair, amber eyes, and a very organized look on his face called out as I ran into him.

"Oh! Sorry! I was- I mean-! Sorry!", I blabber on blushing.

"Shhh... It is okay. My name is Ravenfur, son of Heathertail and Breezepelt. What is yours?", Ravenfur asked me.

"My-my", I started staring at him. He looked dreamy.

* * *

 **Ravenfur's POV:**

"My-my- name is Mistyheart, daughter of Half Moon and Jayfeather.", the girl, Mistyheart, stutters.

"It is okay.", I answer as I stand up, "I got to get my packet. See you later?"

"Yeah. Later.", Mistyheart replied snapping out of whatever would she was in. I walked into the Test room. The Blaze brothers where getting thier packets and Robinchirp and Cherryleaf where talking. I wounder what they use the Test room for when it is the beginning of the school year.

* * *

 **Cherryleaf's POV:**

"Where is Tigermist!?", Robinchirp asked me randomly, "How are you?!"

"Hate her.", I pause for a second, "And you."

"Okay!", Robinchirp called out cheerfully, "I like robbins! Do you like robins? Robins, robins, robins!"

"I hate you.", I mutter as I get up.

* * *

 **Tigermist's POV:**

I got my packet and it said that I was going to 'Dark Blood'. WHAT! I storm over to the guy at the front desk.

"What is the meaning of this!", I scream at the guy.

The guy shrugged and replied, "What is the meaning of what?"

"Dark Blood! I got Dark Blood! I clearly wanted Thunder!", I exclaim with my temper getting out of hand. I was usually calm but _this_ crossed the line.

"Thier is nothing I can do.", he shrugged. I got close and put my nails close to his neck.

"Are you sure?", I ask innocently.

"N-n-no.", he gulps as he hands me a packet, "Their is a extra place you can be. Here it is. Thunder; Room 13."

"Thank you.", I smile as I grab the packet, "It wasn't that hard was it?" He shook his head fearfully.

* * *

 **Snakeeye's POV:**

Smokewhisper and I looked into our packets. I got Shadow; Room 18.

"What did you get?", I ask glancing up to Smokewhisper.

"I got River; Room 20.", she answered, "You?"

"Shadow; Room 18! We are a floor apart!", I announce happily. We are very good friends and we didn't care who the other persons parents are.

"Great.", Smoke replies, "Now let's go."

* * *

 **Mom is making me get of now so I am going to stop here. I hoped you like me and please don't get mad at me if I do something you don't like to your OC! *Dodges arrows and bullets* Please be nice with your reviews! Bye! :D**


	3. Bullies and Encouragers

**Hi! Just so you know... I can not update as much because we started school. *Sigh* The first School Year start thing that I have been through scene I started this. Anyway. Here are your Reviews!**

 **Here and Now (Guest): Ohhhhh... To bad. I will. The Robinchirp/Cherryleaf part was my favorite to write! XD Anyway... And no. I will not break her heart. He might come around. ;D**

 **Guest (Guest... duh!): I don't think Ivypool did but... WHO CARES! They have kits in this if this even if they didn't the series.**

 **Koala (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Anya5544 (Guest): Thanks for your approval! I try to make them match up with the parts and hints you guys and girls give me!**

 **SpiritedSilver (Guest): I don't know... Sorry. Anyway. Let us hope!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do** **not own Warriors, Half the OCs,** **  
**

 **Okay, now! I think I got everyone! Please review! I know there are people who love my stories but will not review! (One example is that I reviewed on someone stories and they freaked and said that they loved my stories. I am not saying who.) I like to know if you like it. You can just say 'Love!' or something like that. Okay? Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Thornbrezze's POV:**

Me and Lightningstrike and I have just left one of our brothers, Wolffang, for Hawk Jr. And don't feel proud of myself but, I hid that fact. Kinda.

"Do you think he will be okay?", I ask.

"I'm sure he will be fine!", Lightningstrike replied as he quickly shoved his clothes in his dresser and closet.

"Hey! Don't take all the hangers!", I exclaim as I hurry to hang my shirts up. Just they, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?", Lightningstrike called as he ran to the door and opened it.

"It's us!", Silvertail cheerfully announced in a sing-song voice with Featherpool right behind her.

"Hi, Silvertail. Featherpool.", Lightningstrike greeted.

"So this is where everyone is!", Flamestone exclaimed as he walked in.

"Oh hi, Flamey!", Featherpool greeted knowing it was just her brother. Darkwater and Darkfeather, Doveflight's Step-siblings, walked by the open door whispering something about 'checking' on their Step-sister.

"Uhhh... Should we close the door?", I half-suggest, half-asks.

* * *

 **Featherpool's POV:**

"No. We should get to our room.", I look at Silvertail with pleading eyes. She looks at her packet then sighs and nods. We walk down to our room silently.

"Do you want to unpack then go see what gossip they are spreading about us at the Oaks?", Silvertail asked with a weak smile. I nodded. The Oaks is a Hang-out place where people from all sectors talk. The Gathering Group, every full Moon, gathers there. The Half-Moon Group, the ones with some type of Medical background or just want to join, gather at this pool with stones you can sit on around it. My thoughts where interrupted by Silvertail.

"Feather! I had put away my clothes and half of yours, too! What plant are you in?", Silver exclaimed very annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry!", I half-grumbled as I unpacked my things quickly.

* * *

 **Silvertail's POV:**

"-And remember to put on your glasses!", Featherpool Mothers me as I grumble and grip on to my glasses, "And don't brake them!" Fox Dung! Really? Can you read minds?! When Feather was _finally_ done, we headed down stairs slowly.

"Do you think they will call use the Heart Twins again?", I whisper to her.

She sighs and replies, "Just as likely as they will call our brothers the 'Blaze Brothers'."

"Hey! Girls look! It is the Heart Twins!", Shadeheart announces on near the stairs that lead down to Dark Blood. All the out-casts or bullies or just plain, old creepy kids have been over at the top.

"I'm shocked! You made it down the stairs without being shallow!", Nyx sneered.

"Why I never-!", I exclaim as I push up my sleeves.

But Featherpool pulls me back saying just loud enough for me to hear, "They aren't worth it." Rain Flower tried to push through the two twins quickly but failed.

"Hey! Freak Eyes!", Shadeheart called out. The others 'owwed'.

"No! I didn't do anything!", Rain Flower squeaked looking at them with her unusual, violet eyes.

"You where born!", Nyx growled, "And _if_ you survive-" This isn't right! But we can't do anything. I pull Featherpool back up the stairs.

* * *

 **Rain Flower's POV:**

I gulped. "-You can tell your so-called _friend,_ Echolight that she is next.", Shadeheart finished for Nyx.

"Oh! Chaos!", Birdwillow exclaimed like it was a movie.

"What the-! What are you doing?!", Hawk Jr. demanded.

"Hawk Jr., you can help us take down Freaky Eyes here.", Nyx growled seeing the creepy kid.

"No! We can't just do this... especially on school grounds!", he snarled.

"Oh really? Well. We can take you down alone with Freaky Eyes here.", Shadeheart snarled as the closed in. Now, there where kids all around them. I ran away and bump into a aqua blue eyed girl with flowing white hair.

"Come to my room!", she hissed quickly as she grabbed my hand.

"Wait up, Snow!", a girl with wavy, brown hair called as she ran after them.

* * *

 **Nightstar's POV:**

"We need to teach soooo may people a lesson!", I snarled.

"She is getting away!", Shadeheart calls out as the girl named Snowcrystal, one of the girls that saw my fight with Echolight, pulled Rain Flower up the stairs

"Hey, hey, hey!", a man with no hair and patches of messed up skin called out, "No fighting! Everyone back to your Sector or my class will start early!"

"Yes, Mr. Rock!", everyone exclaimed, not wanting to go through his History class. They ran up or down, depending on there Sector, the stairs. I said good bye quickly to Shadeheart and the others and darted up the stairs. And I barley heard a sentence by Swiftheart as I fly up: _'We will get them back. And I know just how to do it.'_

* * *

 **Cinnamontail's POV:**

I ran after Snow and a girl with light colored skin and silvery hair yelling, "Wait up, Snow!" When we got to my room and slammed the door shut we all gasped for breath.

"Thank you.", the girl breathed then asked, "What are your names?"

"My name is Snowcrystal, but everyone calls me Snow.", Snow answered before I could.

"And I am Cinnamontail.", I added, "You can give me a Nickname if you want."

"How about... Cinna?", Rain Flower suggested, "Oh! And my name is Rain Flower. But People call me Rain or Drizzle."

"Cool.", I smiled.

"So why do they bug you?", my Roommate asked.

"You didn't hear them call me 'Freaky Eyes'?! Just look at them. I'm a freak!", Rain Flower dug her head in her hands.

"Your not a freak! I think your eyes look awesome.", I exclaime.

"Yeah! They are epic!", Snow added on as Drizzle smiled slightly, "Does Thunder know?"

"No.", Rain Flower shook her head, "My Father is one of the Principles! It will look bad on him... and me."

"Well... Wolfheart says that he and Swiftheart are planing something big.", Snow leaned in whispering.

"How do you know Wolfheart? He never stays in one place long.", I ask confused.

"My cousins know him."

"Which ones?", Rainflower askes.

"Does it matter?", she snorted then answered seeing our faces, "The Blaze Brothers. Okay?"

* * *

 **Okay! I got to go now. It is short because I wanted to get it in today. Also... I still need teachers! I'll fill you in more later! Bye!  
**


	4. Announcements

**Hello! Just to tell you... I added more to Cinnimontail's POV because I wanted it to be longer but didn't have the time. Oh! And I figured out the Teachers! Sorry, xXArtisticDreamerXx. I don't need them. And Review time!**

 **Wolffang of Thunderclan: Happy to be of service. *Tips hat that magically appeared on head***

 **Heavenly Survivor: Thank you! And I think Mr. Rock will b a awesome History teacher!**

 **Koala (Guest): Two Thumbs Up for reviewing! XD**

 **Here and Now (Guest): Yes. Rock teaches History. *Mumbles to self* I thought I made that clear... *Looks back at you* And yes... but she is to afraid to tell him. For now...**

 **Cheesecat22: Yes.**

 **SpirtedSilver (Guest): I hope I get more time too! You have nooo idea what I had to do to earn this. :D**

 **QuotesLibrary (Guest): Will do.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Lilyheart's POV:**

I got Shadow! I am sooooo excited! I really thought I would get Thunder but I got what I wanted!

"Hey. What did you get?", my sister with long brown hair and sea green eyes asked.

"I got Shadow! Just the section I wanted!", I exclaimed as I look with her with my ice blue eyes.

"That is good.", Yellownose nods as she stares at one side of my face.

"Stop staring at my hair!", I exclaim annoyed, "Your so annoying."

"I am and I know it.", Yellow sighs then says, "I don't know why you like covering half your face. Your eye wasn't cut of like Mother's."

"What did you get?", I ask changing the conversation.

"I got River.", Yellow smiles then looks worried, "Do you think Mother and Father will be worried?"

"I don't know...", I trail off.

* * *

 **Darkstar's POV:**

A group of Dark Blood kids stomped down the stairs.

"Ha! Told you you'll get caught.", I snorted, "You didn't see Wolfheart, the Blaze Brothers, or the Heart Twins did you?"

"Oh... Shut up, Dark!", Shadeheart growled.

"Shut up yourself, Shade.", I growled back.

"No one calls me Shade!"

"Swiftheart does."

"Oh you-!", Shade attacks me.

* * *

 **Stormheart's POV:**

Sweet, sweet, Rain Flower ran off and up the stairs. Mr. Rock said something that sent everyone running. I quickly run up the stairs, with my blue-gray hair waving, still not knowing what's going on. I was about to turn into Thunder and bump into a tan skinned hair with the same blue-gray hair as me. We fall to the side and stumble onto Thunder's floor.

"Wait. Skyfern?", I ask realizing who I bumped into as I got up, "Did you get Thunder!"

"No. I got River. And I was heading for Wi- River.", Skyfern scampered.

"Too bad... wait! Why where you going to Wind? Do you like someone there?!", I pushed.

"I got what I wanted. I _wanted_ River.", Skyfern exclaimed, "Well, got to go."

"Wait. Come here.", I pulled her into my room, which was near by.

"But I am a _girl._ I'm not supposed to be in a-!", Skyfern complained as I closed the door. Skyfern and I stood their looking at one of the Blaze Brothers. Flamestone, I think.

"Do whatever you need. You can kiss or anything. I don't care.", Flame surrendered his opinion as he put in head phones and picked up a book called 'Seekers'.

"We're brother and sis-!", I started to exclaim then I heard a door slam. I turn around and my sister is gone. Fox Dung! I fall onto my bed and groan.

* * *

 **Skyfern's POV:**

That was close! Darkfeather and I wanted to keep it a secret until we knew we where ready for a official relationship. We hated each other for the longest time. When we where 'paws AND 'kits! I am glad that I don't have to be made at him anymore. I smile. I peak around the corner, still on the staires, and look for anyone. I get the note out of my 'pack and run to Darkfeather's door. I kiss it real quick and slid it under the door. I hear a door wiggling. Someone is opening a door!

"I someone there?!", someone calls as I dart to the stairs and run.

* * *

 **Starlightstream's POV:**

I was laughing with all the other kids gathered around Wolfheart and Swiftheart, who were doing impressions.

"Calm down, Thistle. We are _teaching_ a class.", Swiftheart says coping Snowfur, one of the Science teachers.

"We are!? Why didn't you tell me!?", Wolfheart copies Thistleclaw tone, doing a little skit with Swiftheart.

"I did, dear. _Twelve_ times.", Swiftheart mocks. I was giggling so hard I barley noticed my sissy passing by.

"Dream!", I squeal. Dream looks back at me and turns to a girl nicknamed Dove. She whispers something in her ear. Dove turns back and nods. They start speed-walking. "Dream! Just a second! Don't worry! I'll catch up!", I scream to them as I go grab bag and run after them.

"-so annoying!", I hear Artisticdreamer finish off as they speed away. I stop and frown. I decided to head towards my room. Maybe I can sing and dance! Yeah! I race of to my room.

* * *

 **Birdwillow's POV:**

 _'Meet in the Auditorium! Mandatory because you get what Classes you are going to be in and announcements!', a voice boomed over the PA._ I wonder what will happen! Wait. No I don't! I slyly made my way to the auditorium, tripping kids on the way. I quickly took a set and watched the stage.

"Hello, Students! Welcome to Warriors High! I am Thunder's Principle, Thunder.", a muscular man with fiery red hair welcomed us.

"I am Wind's Principle, Wind Runner. And over here," a small brown-haired lady in her mid-twenties gestured to a unusual, muscular women with thick, black hair and green eyes and a stocky, silver-gray haired man, "Are Tall Shadow and River Ripple."

"Announcements: The Back-to-School Dance!", Tall Shadow exclaimed unable to keep it in. A excited chatter went through-out the Auditorium. Chaos! Never knowing what comes back! My type of thing!

"Uhh- Your Schedules are under you assigned seats.", River Ripple added on a little late.

* * *

 **Snowcrystal's POV:**

I looked under my seat and stared at Schedule. It says:

Snowcrystal's Classes

Math - Mr. Firestar

English - Mr. Purdy

Government - Mrs. Bluestar

Lunch

Home Echoisms - Mrs. Ferncloud

Science - Mr. Thristleclaw and Mrs. Snowfur

P.E. - Mr. Lionblaze and Mrs. Cinderheart

After School Activities and Sports

Girls Track/Soccer - Mrs. Heathertail

Boys Track/Soccer - Mr. Brezzepelt

Girls Basketball - Cinderheart

Boys Football - Lionblaze

Couch Assistants - Stonefur (Boys) and Feathertail (Girls)

Cheerleaders - Dovewing

Field Trip Planer - Twanypelt

\+ More

Wow! That is a lot of classes! I walk back to my room with Cinna hearing everyone talk about the Dance and who the as going with.

* * *

 **Just wanted to post this! If you read my other story... You would know that I am switching between this and 'Snowkit's Fate'. Snowkit's Fate is next! Oh. And Frosty (Guest)... *pulls out good old fashioned gun from the West and specks in southerns accent* We 'Warriors School' writin' Folks ain't care if ya think we are a disgr'ce to "true" fans. (No offence to anyone. And I deleted what you posted Frosty.)**


	5. Flirting, Pranks, and Nagging Feelings

**Hi! Everyone! I am going to go straight on for it and here are the reviews!**

 **Heavenly Survivor: Thank you! I try. :D**

 **Koala/Bear (Guest): I saw that you are changing to Bear. Thanks for telling me. And of course you are! XD**

 **Turtle101 (Guest): I know... I just write about it 'cause I was bullied before. I don't know if I am proud of it... I am open to ideas. Oh! And I have a idea that I haven't seen in one of these. And I promised to use everyone at least once. I use them as I need them.**

 **Here and Now (Guest): I like them too. :D And it is Icecloud.**

 **Hi (Guest): Yeah... I know.**

 **QuotesLibrary** **: I am! Silentstorm right? Oh! And if yes... can you give me or tell me who exactly are in that gang? Thanks.**

 **Cheesecat22:** **Here it is!**

* * *

 **Silentstorm's POV:**

I looked around for my sister. I saw her follow a bunch of girls in her room. I caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh!", she whipped around and sighed, "Okay. It is just you Sil."

"I-", I started as my black rimmed, square glasses feel of my face. Snowcrystal bended down and picked them up, accidently hitting my long, copper-skinned legs.

"Here you go.", Snowcrystal laid my glasses on my ears, which where covered by my short, wavy, black curls.

"Sorry."

"It is okay.", she looked at me with loving eyes. Oh! How I love my little sis! Sometimes it feels like she is my only friend.

"Because she issss... you're worthlesssssss... you alwaysssss fail... you are alwayssss going to be compared to tour ssssisssster...", a nagging pit in my stomach hissed like a snake.

"What did you want, Sli?", she asked.

"Oh! Yeah.", I exclaim, I have forgotten about that, "I was wondering if you want to go to Graystripe's Dinner and look at our schedules.

"That work for me.", Snow smiled, "Just let me get my leather purse."

"Okay.", I reply as she runs in.

"-who are you going with?", a girl from inside asked.

"I don't know! What I am worded about is what I'm gonna wear!", another one with a high pitch voice exclaims.

"Who do you like Cinna?", another girl asked.

"Nobody.", I can just hear Cinnamontail blushing.

"Come on! Please tell!", the same girl laughed.

"I like... Lightningtail."

Just then... Snow came out with her bag and we walked to the stairs.

* * *

 **Skyleaf's POV:**

Silentstorm and Snowcrystal walked in laughing. That's my cue.

"Hello, ladies!", I walk over and smile.

"Uh... hi.", Silentstorm breathed shocked. I took her hand, looked up at her, and kissed it.

She pulled it away quickly exclaiming, "What are you doing!"

"Nothing.", I give her my best smile. I quickly turn in a 360 degree angle and ended up in front of Snowcrystal. I did the same thing to her hand. She wore a shocked look on her face and didn't say anything. "You like, my little Snow Angel?", I smile. I glanced over to the side and saw a angry, tall, lean but muscular guy with medium black hair with white tips and green eyes. **(Sorry! Nightfeather of Thunderclan! I had to! Please don't be mad!)**

"Leave. Them. Alone.", he growled. Silentstorm quickly made her escape. Snowcrystal started to follow her, but she tripped.

"Oh!", I ran over and kissed him on the hand, "And who do I have the pleasure?"

Nightfeather rabbed me by my shirt and leaned in, "Don't mess with my sister. Both of my sisters. They deserve better then you. You... stocky, drak gray haired guy!" I just rested their in his arms.

"Overprotective much?", I ask, my yellow eyes shining.

"Err...", he let me down and stalked off, his sister following him. She kept looking back and I winked. She turned back disgusted.

* * *

 **Wolfheart's POV:**

"Spray paint?", Swiftheart asks, grabbing stuff of the shelf.

"Check.", I check the bag.

"Paint?"

"Check."

"Brushes."

"Check."

"Shaving cream?"

"Check!"

"Everything else?"

"Check! Let's go!", I exclaim excitedly, slinging it over my shoulder.

"You got Dark Blood and I got every other annoying bully and cut-off kid in the school, right?", she looked up.

"Yeah...", I trail off looking into her eyes. We started for what seamed like hours before my phone's timer went off., "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go to Dark Blood and you can go to... every where else!"

"Yeah! Every where else! Yea!", Swiftheart chuckled nervously then, she ran off with her bag. I run downstairs. Everyone was sleeping when I arrived. I took out all my supplies and got to work. Oh! Isn't it the one and only Darkstar... or one I call Dark. Darky, Darky, Darky... you might look good in some pink...

* * *

 **Darkfeather's POV:**

I woke up slowly. My eyes still When I finally open them... I scream.

"What is it?", Ravenfur asked, with his voice mysterious. I hate that! He looks so business like but, he is so... Closed in! Like me. I guess. For the closed off part! When he sees my side of the room, sparkles, whip creams (or shaving dreams), and all that, he exclaimed, "Oh my Starclan!"

"Yeah... Who do you think did this?", I ask getting up, instantly slipping on the whip- nope! It is shaving creams. Defidently shaving creame! Yuck!

"Most likely Swift or Wolf.", he shrugged.

"I guess.", I shrug. They most likely did this to more kids then me so, I can always join there rebellion.

"Wait.", Raven shocked his head confused, " Your not mad?"

"You time for talking to me and talking to me freely has expired... Forever.", I mumble.

"Great. Lucky us.", he looked like he was goning to throw his arms into the air and stomp oioiff. But he didn't.

* * *

 **Robinchirp's POV:**

Trees! I love climbing trees! Trees, trees, trees, trees, trees! Oh! Maybe I can get Cherryeaf or Swiftheart up here! " Cherryleaf! Cherryleaf! Pineapple! Cherryleaf!", I exclaim, running around. I find her in her room, covered in cherry-colored paint.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it.", Cherry hissed. I laughed anyway.

" Paint! Cherry! Cherry! Paint! Cherry paint! Paint cherry! Woo hoooo!", I exclaim.

"What do you want?", she growled. Oh! She is sooo faking it! She LOVES me doing this!

"I want you to climb a tree with me!"

"Okay... Let me think about it.", she starred off into space. Yeah! She's gonna do- " No."

"What?", I ask, " Banana!"

"I said 'No'. As in... 'Leave me alone'."

"Okay...", I wait. "Now would youj?"

"No."

"How 'bout now? Strawberry!"

"No!"

"How ab-Apple! 'Bout n-"

"No, no, no! Go bother Swiftheart or someone else! Just not me!", she stalked off.

"Catalope!", I called after her, pleased with myself.

* * *

 **Stormsong's POV:**

I sat in a circle with lit candles. I am sitting crisscross, pointed and thumbs touching with thgthge rest laid there. " Hmmmmm... Hmmm... Hmmm...", I hummed, trying to get a spirit to come me, closing my blue eyes.

"You ccan't summon spirts or demons! They could terrorize the school! The country! The Earth!", Silverhowl exclaimed parinod, interupting my session. I glared at her and muttered, "Are you sure your not possessed? "

"Possessed!? Of course I'm not possessed! If I was... I might be jumping of a cliff. Or water! Or even worse!", she shuddered as I shook my head in disbelief, "Water!"

"How about you go talk to you siblings? I got a ceremony to rehearse.", I snap upset, with my short, gray hair threatening to cover my face.

She held her hands up and walked away muttered something about what coulkd happen if you did blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **I am going to stop here! My brother went away for the weekend with my dad and my other brother, so it is just my Mother, my little sis, and myself. And surprisingly, it seams natural. Oh! And my brother dared me to do two chapters and one oioif them HAD to be Warriors High: The Next Generation. So you can give him credit if you want. :D Oh! And I fixed my Forum and I will like if some of you guys can join it! Here is the link...**

 **forum/Snowclan-Featherclan-Cloudclan-and-Fireclan-Fourm/194420/**

 **I need to know what group you OC is in to go shopping. And what they are wearing. Here is the Forum. Please do one for every OC you have. Even if they are singal.**

 **Name:**

 **Date:**

 **Dress/Tux:**

 **Other:**

 **Thank you! I love you all! Bye!**


	6. Happy B-Day Wolffang of Thunderclan!

**Hello, everyone! I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! Yes... I know that I have been taking forever but... okay. I have no good excuse. Anyway... TODAY IS WOLFFANG OF THUNDERCLAN'S B-DAY! I know! So this is my little B-Day present to him. ;D Now for reviews!**

 **Cheesecat22: Here it is!**

 **Nightfeather of Thunderclan: Sorry! I try to make it as you guys want them! *Hids* Just tell me if you want me to change anything about your OCs!**

 **Featherfilght123: I will most likely either make something up or not mention it at all. XD**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch: Ahhh! The silver pin sounds cute!**

 **QuotesLibrary/QuotesOwl: Thanks for brainstorming with me! And Hollyleaf is making her! *Gasps of shock* XD**

 **Here and Now (Guest): To who? And I am too! I have something that is going to happen at the dance that will make you *Sensor*!**

 **letusdance (Guest): Thanks!**

 **Bear (Guest): Cool. :D**

 **Wolffang of Thunderclan: This chappie is dedicated to you, my dear younger brother! XD**

 **SpirtedSilver (Guest): Do you care who he goes with?**

 **xXArtisticDreamerXx: I don't know! Most people did things like how the OCs hair was or necklaces or something.**

 **Guest (Guest... duh!): I know. But look at Jayfeather. Kinda the same right? XD All my siblings have blond hair and I don't and my parents don't either. Doesn't mean we aren't all family.**

 ***Wipes forehead* Woo! Now I think I used ever OC... just ask if you want me to use your OC! I will repeat them when I have ideas for them.**

* * *

 **Silentstorm's POV:**

I sat on my bed quietly, leaned against the wall. Why don't they like me? Snow likes me at least... but I feel judged. We have plans to go shopping later, not that Snow even likes shopping. In fact... she has been wearing crocs and sneakers her whole life.

"So...", Rain Flower trailed off, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking... and drawing.", I answer, adding another line to my drawing.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you.", I snap. I scene someone at the door... and no doubt they heard my comment. Rain Flower quickly jumped to get the door, clearly getting out of our awkward situation.

"Hi, Cinna!", Rain Flower exclaimed, "All of you, come in!" All of them? Oh no. They all heard. I gulped and pretended to be occupied in my sketch.

"Hello, Drizzle! What's up?", Cinnamontail exclaimed, giving me some type of look, I know it.

"Nothing much.", Drizzle looked at the girls that sat on her bed and side of the room, "Where is Snow?"

"She is talking to her parents.", Snowy answered.

"She also asked to send Sil...", Echo trailed off. I looked up. I can get out of this room without it being awkward and I get to be alone with my sister talking to my parents! This is to good to be true! I dashed off after closing my notepad and put it in a dresser drawer.

* * *

 **Flamestone's POV:**

A dance! Wow... already.

"I wonder if any girls will ask us.", Lightningstrike thought out loud.

"I just hope whoever they are, thy aren't from Wind.", Wolf answered, lying on Thorn's bed.

"Maybe I'll ask Cinnamontail. She seams too shy to ask anyone.", I lean against the wall, sitting on the floor.

"Nah...", Thorn pushed it away, "I think Lightning called dibs on her already."

"No!", he blushed as he ran his fingures through his golden hair.

"No, no.", I patted his back smiling, "She's yours." Lightning pushed me away as Wolf and Thorn laughed. I started to chuckle too.

* * *

 **Sandfeather's POV:**

"Do you know where Principle Wind Runner is?", I asked this one kid with wavy brown hair and pale skin. For some reason he came off to me as a bad boy.

"No.", he grumbled. Dear Starclan. I wonder what is like to other people!

"Do you know where Principle Wind Runner-", I stared into a silver haired guy with cold blue eyes, "-is...? What's your name?"

"Shadow.", he muttered, clearly not wanting to talk.

"What's your real name?", I pressed.

"None of your freaken concern!", he snapped as he stalked away. Wow... touchy. I shook it off and decided to ask a golden haired girl with brown eyes.

"Hi! Do you know where Principle Wind Runner is?!", I ask.

"Yes! I do!", she smiled warmly. Yeah! With my help I can get this girl into Fangirling! Yeah!

"Really?! My name is Sandfeather. Can you direct me to her?"

She nodded, "Starlightstream. And she is in her office."

"Thanks!", I call as I run up to the Wind sector.

* * *

 **Wind Runner's POV:**

 **(Hey... who said I can't use the Teachers/Principles! XD )**

 _'Knock, knock, knock!',_ someone at the door knocked.

"Yes. Come in.", I called.

"Principle Wind Runner?", a student asked, peaking in.

"Yes. Come in, child, come in." The student sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"My name is Sandfeather and I propose that we have a School Newspaper.", the teen declared.

"Hm... that isn't such a bad idea.", I thought out loud. Sandfeather smiled.

"Yes. I'll like to be a editor."

"Okay, Sandfeather. I'll talk to the other principles about it and, if they agree, we will add that to the extra curriculars.", I tell her, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you!", she smiled widely and skipped out of my office.

* * *

 **Crimsonclaw's POV:**

I started to set up my science lab. Science is so easy for me. I mean... what kid knew what Hard Water, Cohesion, and Electrolysis was when they went to Little Kritters Elementary? I did. I've gotten rewards... but they didn't matter much to me. It is just a hobby for me. Just like running and other things. I quickly finished setting up the lab and went out to the running trails. I kept a steady jog and inched faster and faster. The wind blew through my hair and I felt so alive.

* * *

 **Swiftstep's POV:**

"Hey Yellownose. Hello Lilyheart.", I exclaim as I walk up to my sisters.

"Hi Swifty!", Yellow exclaims loudly, I flinch.

"Hello, Swift. What's up?", Lilyheart asked, giving Yellow a warning glare.

"I don't know... the sky?", I ask as a smile crept onto my face.

"Correct! A plus! Congrats!", Yellownose laughed.

Lily smiled slightly and re-worded her question, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much... you?", I looked into her ice blue eyes.

"Same.", she sighed.

"Do you think we can call Mother and Father before school? Just for a few-", sea green eyed sister was cut of by the bell.

"We better head to Homeroom. Bye", I throw my bag over my shoulder, "See 'ya."

"See 'ya.", they said together.

* * *

 **Wolffang's Pov:**

Homeroom was as boring as ever. It basically is attendance and it takes up Thirty minutes of our time..., A.K.A. thirty more minutes of school. Math was next. I felt a surge of hope. I was good at Math!

"Hey, Wolf!", someone called. I turned to the owner of the voice.

"Oh. Hey, Snow. I didn't see you in Homeroom.", I answer back walking over to my cousin.

"That was because I sat in the back.", she threw her white hair over her shoulder, "You have Math with Mr. Firestar right? What to walk together?"

"Sure."

* * *

Snow and I walked in class and sat together. Rumors where flying around the class room.

"Who is that girl sitting next to a Blaze Brother?"

"Looks like Blazey Boy has lost his touch... getting that girl."

"I heard they had their first kiss together!"

"They hang out together a lot... do you think they're a couple?"

"I thought they where related."

"If there are related and they're _together_ together... that's disgusting."

Wow... people will make rumors about anything and everything. Good thing Snow doesn't seam to hear them. I wonder if it was as bad when Mother and Father where in High School...

"Class! May I have you attention?", Mr. Firestar asked.

"Yes, Mr. Firestar!", everyone called smiling. He was a fun teacher... and a easy-going teacher.

"Please call me Firestar... everyone does."

"Okay, Firestar!"

"Nightstar?", Firestar started to do attendance.

"Here.", she grumbled.

"Shadowspirt?"

"Don't call me that.", he snapped.

Firestar sighed and called, "Shadow?"

"That's better."

"Snowcrystal?"

"Present!", she chirped.

"Wolffang?"

"I'm here, Firestar!", I smiled slightly. This is going to be a good day.

* * *

 **Shadowspirt's POV:**

"Shadowspirt?", Firestar called. Really? I hate that name!

"Don't call me that.", I snapped.

He sighed and called out again, "Shadow?"

"That's better.", I huffed through I was semi-happy inside. This is going to be a easy A. A _really easy_ A.

After the attendance... Firestar started out with some Mental Math...

"What is the square root of nine?", Firestar asked, "Um... Wolffang." What?! I raised my hand and... I actually know this one! I was so angry, I didn't even hear his answer. Maybe this wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

 **Well, guys. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for not updating in forever! Remember to give my brother lots of love for his special day! (Like PM him or review his story.) Today... I am going to do a Fan Fact and two Questions!**

 **Fan Fact: A _A Wrinkle In Time_ scene is being filmed in my neighborhood! *Gasps***

 **Q: When is your B-Day? (You don't have to do the year.)**

 **A: March 18th. :D**

 **O: What is your favorite B-day experience... including other peoples.**

 **A: Hm... My friend's sleep-over party this year. That was fun.**

 **What are your answers? XD**


	7. Spin The Bottle

**And... I got nothin'.**

 **Nightfeather of Thunderclan: Got it! And I can't wait for the dance! Only a few more chapters!**

 **xXArtisticDreamerXx: :D**

 **Eladen: I kinda am... not really. But if you want to submit a couple, please go to my OCs needed.**

 **Sunstar of Forestclan: Thank You! They are most likely are going to be dared to ask each other! I'll write (most likely) about that next!**

 **Here and Now (Guest): I know... I try to get on to write but, I am not aloud on the laptop much. Plus, it is the Christmas season (Or any other holiday you celebrate around this time) and my friend (Frost), one of her sisters, and her Mother are coming in two days so I might not update then either. They don't have to. Rain Flower (If it is okay with you.) is going to be Silietstorm's Room mate and friend. AND NO SPOILERS! XD By the way... Quote has a message for you. Look in the reviews.**

 **Starflower: Thank you.**

 **QuoteOwl: I hate dresses too... and nail painting... and doing my hair... forget it. I'm a Tomboy.**

 **SpirtedSilver: I know. I thought it would be funny. I was just gonna have the rumors spread but, die out at the dance when they go with completely different people.**

 ***Wipes forehead* I'm exhausted already and I haven't even started!**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost's POV:**

"Do I _have_ to go into 'Brightheart and Cloudtail's Dresses and Tuxedos'?" My son grumbled.

"Yes. Now get in the car." I comanded.

"Fine." Was the only thing he said to me the whole car ride.

* * *

"Get of of the car, Leafstorm."

"Who dared you?"

"What?" I acted innocent. Starclan, I taught him too well.

He repeated. "Who dared you?"

"Ivypool." I grumbled. "Now let's go."

He smirked. "Knew it."

* * *

"Hello, Hawkfrost. I didn't expect to see you here... Who dared you?" Cloudtail asked.

"Ha!" Leafstorm exclaimed.

I ducked my head then, looked up. "Can I see Brand X?"

Cloudtail's face of surprise made me grin. "How do you know about Brand X?"

"I have my resources."

* * *

 **Flamestone's POV:**

"Where almost there!" Cinderheart exclaimed.

"Why are we going today?" Asked Wolf.

"None us have dates yet!" Lightning added on.

"But..." I grinned. "But some of us have someone in mind..."

He ran his hands through his hair and replied cooly. "Well, I'm glad some people have already figure it out."

"Is it girls-choice or...?" Lionblaze asked, looking at us through the rear mirror. We all looked at each other, well. Except the girls. They sat in the back, chatting quietly.

"I don't know." Thorn shrugged. "I just thought everyone just asks each other."

"It works."

* * *

"I can't believe we bought our stuff already." Silvertail exclaimed, gesturing to two dresses and four tuxedos hanging in the back.

'"Me neither." Wolf stretched.

"Hey... how are you going to ask?" I asked.

"I don't know... I'll most likely just pick someone. Maybe Blossomflower."

"Done!" Lightning exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Everyone asked in unison.

* * *

 **Cinnamon** **tail's POV:**

"Thanks for taking us all, Hollyleaf." Rain Flower smiled, walking close to Silentstorm.

"Yeah. Thanks Hollyleaf." Everyone except Drizzle, Sil, and Snow.

"Your welcome." She smiled. "I needed to take my two girls anyway."

* * *

"Welcome." Brightheart smiled shyly, hair covering part of her eyes and ear.

"Hello, Brightheart! How are you and your daughters?" Hollyleaf embraced her, giving her a hug.

"We are all doing good."

"Mother. We are going to go pick out our dresses, 'kay?" Snow asked hopefully, clearly wanting to get out off here fast.

"Okay, sweety. I need to call you Father anyway."

* * *

 **Snowheart's POV:**

"Why am I holding all these dresses again?" I asked, looking down at the dresses.

"Because- Oh!" Drizzle's phone rang. "Hello? Blossomflower? Why are you calling? Oh. Oh, okay. Why? Okay. I'll ask 'em." Drizzle lowered her phone from her ear. "Blossomflower invited us to a party tonight at 6. Who's free?"

"I am." Snow shrugged.

"So am I. Snowheart?"

"Yes. I'm free."

"Everyone else?" We all nodded. Rain Flower put her phone up to her ear.

"Yea, Blossom. We're free."

"Okay! Great! See you all there!" A vioce over the phone squeaked so loud, we all plugged our ears.

"Great. A party." Silentstorm grumbled.

* * *

 **Joyspot's POV:**

"Come on, Spottedfur! We got to go visit them... and get our dresses!"

"I don't want to go to the dance." Spotted mumbled.

"Oh... of course you wanna go!" I exclaimed. "What if Wolffang took you?"

She blushed. "Maybe."

"Good job! You admitted it!"

She blushed even deeper. "I never admitted that I liked him!"

"You just did!" I giggle loudly.

"No-I-Joyspot!"

"Don't worry... I won't tell... _if_ you go to Blossom's party tonight." My grin grew. She paused for a little bit, most likely seeing if she could get out of it.

"Fine." She sighed.

* * *

 **Blossomflower's POV:**

Starclan, I am happy people accepted!

"Woah." My friend, Ashheart, exclaimed. "You set up already."

"No!" I chirped. "I already setted up!"

"Figures." He exclaimed, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. I smile widely.

* * *

"Spin it! Spin it! Spin it!" Everyone chanted as Wolffang spinned the bottle.

"I got..." He looked at where it aimed. "Her." He pointed to Spottedfur.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Everyone chanted.

"Uh... Is there another option?" She stumbled.

"Nope!" I chirp.

Wolffang got up and walked over to her smileing softly. "Come on... it couldn't be your first kiss." She blushed. "Starclan. It is, isn't it?!"

"Yes." She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well... it is my honor to kiss you, then." She nodded.

* * *

 **Spottedfur's POV:**

I leaned in, my face getting closer to the boy. The handsome, smart, fun- no! Don't think about that. Just do it and get it over with. My lips touched his and he rested his hands on my hips. We kissed for what felt like ages. When we finally pulled apart, butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Amazing." I whispered breathlessly.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled his crooked smile. Wait, did I say that outloud?!

"Take your seats please!" Blossom interrupted us. "Nyx, your turn!"

"I didn't even want to come." She mumbled.

"Well... I can always tell everyone-"

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll do it!" She grumbled, spinning the bottle.

* * *

 **Battlefang's POV:**

This is going to be good! I still can't belive Nightstar came. Darkstar and Shadeheart are here too. I wonder what Blossom did to them to come...

"Darkstar!" The red headed, party girl announced.

"I don't wanna kiss her!" Dark exclaimed at the same time Nyx shouted. "I don't wanna kiss him!"

"You have to or I'll tell everyone that Swi-!" Little Miss Popular smiled cheerfully.

"Fine!" The two teens cut her off. They stood up and walked over to each other. They leaned closer until there lips touched. The two kissed for a full thirty seconds, which was the minimum amount you where aloud to do, before backing away.

Nyx wiped her mouth explaining. "Yuck!"

"If anybody ever speaks of _that_..." Dark started, punching his hand into his other hand continuely. "...again. You're all dead." A momunt of silence swept over the crowd as Nyx and Dark made it to there seats.

* * *

 **Crimsonclaw's POV:**

"Spin it, Mistyheart! Spin it!" People chanted as Misty spinned it.

"Leafstorm!" He looked up, Wolffang looking up at him. Misty gulped. "Do I have to?" Everyone's eyes where on her. Hawk Jr. smirked, and I was the only one who saw it.

"No. You don't... Because I won't allow you." Everyone gasped.

"But-but it is the rules. And I'll tell everyone that-" Blossom stumbled, surprised he even dared to refuse something she did. I am not one to spread rumors but, she doesn't usually talk to kids like him... Or go near them. She also doesn't see the kids that go to the Half Moon meetings either.

"So what?" He shrugged. "I don't care."

Blossom took a deep breath. "Okay." She turned to Ravenfur. "Your turn."

"Okay." He shrugged, spinning the bottle. "Shadeheart." She looked mortifiedRavenfurve to kiss him!? The 'I'm-a-all-business-boy' over there?!"

Raven sighed. "I don't like it as much as you do... But let's just get it over with and do our thirty seconds."

Now kiss! Kiss!" Blossomflower called out as more of use joined in. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

She stared at him then growled. "Fine." They got up and kissed for a long thirty seconds.

"Woo! Go Shade!" Swiftheart exclaimed, laughing with Wolfheart. When did they get here?

"Your not a bad kisser." Ravenfur commented.

Shadeheart scrowled. "I'm going to go wash my mouth out with vinager."

"I'll go with you." Hawk Jr. clearly wanted to leave the room.

* * *

 **There! I am going to be done! Long enough for you? Well, I hope it is.**

 **Q: What do you want to see more of?**

 **Q: Who is your favorite person so far?**

 **Q: What was your fav thing that has happened so far?**

 **Q: What do you think Blossomflower used to bribe those kids with?**

 **So many questions! I also have some riddles. :)**

 **Riddles:**

 **Mary's Mother's children are April, May, and June. Who is the forth child?**

 **Two Fathers and two Sons walk into a candy store. Each spend 50¢. In all... They spent $1.50. How is that possible?**

 **A Father and Son are in car accident. The Father died and the son was servely wounded. They took the boy to the hospital and the Doctor walked in. The Doctor said. "I can not operate on him. He is my son." Who is the Doctor?**

 **'A' is the Father and 'B' is the child. 'B' is not the son of 'A'. Who is 'B'?**

 **What is yours but, others use more then you?**

 **And... I forgot the other ones I had. XD Anyway... See you all later! Bye!**


	8. Every Good Party Begains With A Bang

**Okay, guys. I am so, so, so, so, soooooo sorry for not updating! Life is busy (and math is soooooo hard!) and such. I do the review thingys then my laptop reloads the page then I'm like 'I give up!'. So ya, I'm not doing that anymore then maybe I'll actually update. *sigh***

 **Here we go...**

 **Hopefully.**

 ***sigh***

* * *

 **Ashheart's POV:**

The back-to-school party is here. Dear Starclan. The event committee went overboard with the forest-themed party from the cameo steamers and balloons to Foxleap playing as the DJ. I sighed deeply before walking over to my best friend.

"Hey." I smiled slightly.

"Hello Ash!" Blossom threw her arms over me and I hesitantly hugged her back, a small smile forming on my lips.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"For being my friend, silly!" She giggled before grabbing my hand to drag me over to a group of people. "Whatcha talking about?!"

"About Foxleap." Echolight whispered softly. I barely glanced at my half-sister.

"Oh!" Blossomflower squealed. "What about?"

* * *

 **Echolight's POV:**

He barely glanced at me. I sighed inwardly but my phone began to ring. I backed away from the group, glancing at Ashheart before taking the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Echo." My father sounded like he has been crying.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing." Bumblestripe whispered.

"Dad-" I started.

"Fine. Look at the date."

"The date? Wh- oh." I got quiet.

"Yea..." He trailed. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I'm at the dance, remember?"

"It won't be a dance for long."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head.

"Is Foxleap there?"

"Yes."

"Something is gonna happen." He sounded confident.

"How do you-"

A chorus of shrieks rose as I plugged my ears, almost dropping my phone.

* * *

 **Wolfheart's POV:**

I busted out laughing, literately bending over.

DJ Fox laughed triumphly. "Ha! I got you good!" He took of a realilistic costume. He was a average build and bright ginger hair with a wide, crooked grin.

"Good one, dad!" Swiftheart called.

"Thanks." Foxleap turned to his daughter, still laughing.

I walk over and throw my hand on his shoulder. "That was good!"

"It's what I do." He pretended to tip a hat. "And who might you be? All titlea!"

"Let's see here..." I held up my hand near my waist and counted my fingers as I listed them off. "Wolfheart. Prankster. Jokes-a-lot..."

"Who called you that?" Swift asked.

"Darkstar making a bad pun or whatever." I grinned.

"So your Wolfheart!" Foxleap exclaimed. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"You have?" I blinked, tilting my head ever so slightly.

"Yes!" He laughed. "Swiftheart talks about you all the time!"

* * *

 **Leafstorm's Pov:**

I leaned against the wall and gazed over the crowd. Why did I even come again? It's so... boring. I found myself watching Snow's group of friends. One of them caught my eye and I turned my attention away too fast to see who it was.

I held out my leg as tall, copper-skinned girl with short, wavy black curls walked by and tripped her with my leg.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. holding her leg. I'm in trouble. It's Silentstorm and I have a feeling that her big family won't like me very much. I sink into the backround as a girl from the Half Moon gatherings comes over to help her.

Dear Starclan.

I'm disappearing off the edge of the earth.

And why do I have to share with her cousin!?

* * *

 **Okay guys! I'm gonna stop it here. (Because it is getting really hard to write and some of it feels a bit... I don't know.) I hope you enjoyed it and please ask me if you want me to put this story up for adoption or not. If it was up for adoption, You might get more updates. Or maybe not. I'm torn!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Bye.**

 **Snow out.**


	9. Feelings

**Well... Day Three of being sick. Might as well make one of these chapters. Day 1 - Made a chapter of Tied, read stories, and was on forums; Day 2 - Relaxed, read, and was on forums; Day 3 - Made chapter of this and the rest to be decided. (I personally hope I'm sick tomorrow so I don't have to go to Science and English. Is that to much to ask?) ANYWAY, On with that chapter!**

* * *

 **Swiftheart's POV:**

"Dad!" I blushed, feeling my skin burn.

"What?" Foxleap just smiled.

Wolfheart glanced at me. "Really?

"Maybe?" I admitted, feeling shy. Before he could respond, I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the DJ. "Let's go prank Darkstar or something."

* * *

 **Snowcrystal's POV:**

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice answered.

"Uh... it's Snowcrystal-" I started, hearing something fall on the floor and the sound of cussing under your breath. "Are you okay?!"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." A pale guy with chestnut brown hair opened the door, his emerald green eyes locked into my aqua blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"Uh... there is a rumor that you trippe-"

"That was me." Leafstorm ducked his head slightly, glancing away.

"Why?" I asked.

"What else do you expect from a kid who is basically known as 'creepy' and 'just like his father'?" He grumbled, closing his eyes.

"That's not what I meant-" I started, feeling a bit guilty.

"Yea, yea." Hawk Jr entered into his room. He lit a match and just watched it burn.

* * *

I hesitantly walked in and sat on the bed next to him. "What are you really like then, Leafstorm? What do you enjoy doing?"

"I like to sing." He admitted. "Dad hates when I do though."

"You do?"

"Yea." Leaf nodded. "It is kind of like a hidden talent."

"Can I hear you sing?" I asked.

* * *

 **Leafstorm's POV:**

My eyes widened slightly and I shook my head. "I don't sing in front of anyone. Ever."

"Why not?" The reddish pale girl next to me asked.

"I just don't."

"Well- okay." She sighed. I nodded slowly as my phone rang. I groaned.

"Who is it?" Snow asked.

"No one important." I muttered before answering the call. "What do you want?"

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"I am not doing that, dang it!" Leafstorm frowned, frustrated. "I already told you that!"

Snowcrystal looked confused as Leaf yelled into the phone. He walked over and closed the door. "Just leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" Snow tilted her head.

"Stop calling me!" Leafstorm ended the call and flopped onto his bed.

"Are you okay, Leafstorm?" Snowcrystal looked at the teen with concern. He blinked at her like he forgot she was there.

"Yea, everything is fine." He answered but the girl didn't look convinced.

* * *

 **Mistyheart's POV:**

"I'm fine." Silentstorm grumbled. "It's not like I was pushed into a fire or something."

"I-i was just trying to help." I blinked.

"I was just tripped." She muttered, walking away. She clearly was tired...

* * *

 **Sorry that it is short... My head hurts and it is hard to think of ideas right now... Tell me who you want to have a POV in the next chapter and what to do with them.  
**

 **Snow's and Leaf's convo is longer 'cause I actally know what to do with them. :/**


End file.
